


Spidey Kiss

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spider-Man Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: When boredom strikes, you find out how much harder everything is upside down.





	Spidey Kiss

Peter's all white ceiling stood only a foot above you while you were laid out on his top bunk, your hands rested behind your head. His Spider-Man mask covered your face while you had one knee belt and your opposite ankle rested on top. You were completely comfortable but horrendously bored. It was the first day it was over thirty degrees in the past two months. All you wanted to do was  _something_. Anything. But, Peter insisted the two of you stay in and study for a little while thanks to him falling behind again. You lost interest in the school work an hour ago.

"Why doesn't your mask smell?" You question.

Peter huffs before a soft laugh comes from the bunk beneath you. "What?"

"Yeah, like, it should, shouldn't it?"

"I-I don't know! Why would it?" Peter asks, his voice sounding flustered and half offended, half amused.

"Uh, you sweat? Do you not?" You ask, the words falling as if Peter should have known the answer.

"I mean, yeah." Peter's brows furrow, as he looks up, only seeing the bottom of the top bunk.

"Okay, so why doesn't your mask smell? Is that something Mr. Stark did? Is it the material? Because if so, our gym clothes totally need to be made with it because some people seriously do not understand the use of deodorant."

"Are you that bored?" Peter inquires.

You move to the edge of the bed, laying on your stomach as you lean over the bar, hanging upside so you can view Peter on the bottom bunk.

"I'm so bored, I think I'm gonna explode."

"That would be pretty messy." Peter jokes, jotting something down in his notes.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding." Peter laughs, setting his notebook to the side of him.

"Sure, sure." You roll your eyes behind the mask, the blood starting to rush to your head.

"Honest." Peter moves over to you, sitting directly in front of you with his feet planted on the floor. "Why do you have my mask on anyway?"

"Because I wanted to feel like Spider-Man. Wanted to know if I would get less bored." You laugh while Peter rolls his eyes.

"Yeah? How's your head feeling?"

"Not good. This upside down thing isn't as easy as I thought it would be. It is more entertaining though." The very corner of Peter's mouth tugs into a soft smile as he shakes his head lightly. His eyes soften as stares at you, adornment more than evident. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Because." Peter says.

He pulls the end of the mask down, only revealing your mouth and places the most delicate kiss on your lips. Your eyes shut as your heart flutters in your chest, immensely thankful that you had the mask covering your cheeks, covering the red hue that surely matched it. Your grip nearly slips as he just barely pulls away.

"Come on, let's go get some food before you hurt yourself." Peter says against your lips.


End file.
